


Yoda of the Opera (Music of the Night Star Wars Parody)

by serae



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Music of the Night, Other, Parody, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Sith, Webber - Freeform, Yoda - Freeform, force, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serae/pseuds/serae
Summary: Phantom of the Opera's Music of the Night rewritten for the Star Wars Universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from an online discussion of "What scene or dialog from a previous Star Wars movie would you like to be seen made into a movie?"  
> This one was for "For 800 years have I trained Jedi." Then someone suggested a musical montage...and this happened. Sorry/not sorry.

Force Sense sharpens, heightens each sensation  
The master wakes and starts some mediation  
Silently his senses, put up all defenses  
Sensing a young Sith Lord’s acolyte  
Can she be brought into the Light?

 

Slowly, gently, words try to befriend her  
Anger, hate, and suffering will end her  
Heated is her breathing, desires are deceiving  
Enlighten her, her future could look bright  
Because, a Jedi, fights for what is right.

 

“Close your eyes for the Force will only tell the truth  
And the truth is the Sith can’t set you free  
In the dark it is easy to pretend  
That the Darkside is where you need to be.”

 

Swiftly, deftly, coming into full view  
Eyes dead, blood red, “The Jedi only subdue”  
Anger makes her blind, today wisdom she’ll not find  
As her saber glows with eerie, scarlet light  
She only hears the music of a fight.

 

With his mind, to a tree her body’s quickly hurled  
Leaving prints in the wood not there before  
If she thinks that the darkness sets her free  
Master Yoda will try to make her see.

 

Seething, feeling, rage intoxication  
Won’t flee, can’t flee, a violent fixation  
Goosebumps on her skin, he was trying to get in  
To see what inside her mind filled her with spite  
“Teach you, I will, to come back to the Light.”


End file.
